


Logan Lucky

by Magpie_Crow



Series: FaerieAu [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Patton is Smart, Patton is sneaky, Pining, faerie - Freeform, pining Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Logan Sanders considered himself an individual of science. There was no such thing as luck or chance, only varying probabilities. There was science, and nothing else. Virgil Stewart, however, had nothing to do with science, and that, in itself, was fascinating.





	Logan Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, folks! The next part of my faerieAU. This is set in between chapters two and three of Toil and Trouble. It was beta'd by the lovely @ninja-kitty-more-like-no on Tumblr!

Logan Sanders considered himself an individual of science. There was no such thing as luck or chance, only varying probabilities. There was science, and nothing else.  
Or, there was, if you didn’t take into account his two best friends. One friend could turn into an impossibly small insect at will, the other held storms at his fingertips and could change the probability of improbable things with ease. And he did, often, without considering the possible consequences of his actions. It was frustrating and exhilarating and inexplicable and Logan loved it.  
It was no surprise that he found his thoughts turning to this friend more and more as the years passed, from childhood to now, in their mid-teens. Virgil Stewart was the most fascinating person Logan had ever met. Even more fascinating was the bubble of- of something, deep in his gut, whenever Virgil was around. Which, if he could help it, was often.  
He found himself noticing little things, the way Virgil smiled more with his eyes than his mouth, the way the sun glanced off his dark hair on summer afternoons, the feeling of his skin when they touched by accident… Everything. Every new and yet so familiar revelation about his best friend sent a thrill of discovery down Logan’s spine, and he knew he had to learn more.  
Logan documented all of it, of course. What kind of scientist would he be if he didn’t?  
~~  
“Logan! Lo! Lolo! You with me?” Logan snapped to attention as Patton poked him in the cheek. “Hey! You’re back!”  
“I did not go anywhere, Patton. Why would you think I had returned?” The faerie sighed and set his arms akimbo.  
“You know I didn’t mean physically, Lo! You checked out for a second there!” A mischievous twinkle entered his molten gold eyes and he reached over to nudge Logan with his elbow. “Checked out because you were checking someone out?”  
Logan flushed and looked away, an action that turned out to be in error, as Virgil was standing and conversing with a classmate in his field of vision. He didn’t look away, as the object of his affections was smiling a little at what his conversation partner had to say.  
“Oh, I see.” Patton sounded extraordinarily smug. “Lydia’s a looker, sure, if you’re in to that.”  
“Who is Lydia?”  
“The girl talking to Vi- No!” Logan whipped his head around at his friend’s loud exclamation. “It’s not Lydia you’re looking at, it’s Vir-mpf!” Logan slapped his hands over Patton’s mouth in an uncharacteristic burst of action.  
“Do not say it out loud, Patton. I do not beg often, but I find myself begging this one thing of you,” he hissed. Patton nodded slowly, and he pulled away, straightening his tie. “My apologies, Patton, there looked to be a fly near your mouth.”  
“Is that what that was about?” Logan stiffened as Virgil came up behind him.  
“Of course! Eating a bug wouldn’t be very fly of me, would it?”  
There were twin groans from Logan and Virgil.  
~~  
The sky had been cloudy for a week. Logan thought the best part of living in this area was how low the light pollution tended to be near his home. He grimaced as he waited for the twins to come out of the school. If Logan believed in luck, he might think his luck was awful, no good, and horrible.  
“Yo, L, what’s wrong?” Well. Maybe if luck was real, it wasn’t so bad for him after all.  
“Salutations, Virgil. I just found myself dispirited at the clouded skies.” Virgil nodded, looking up at the dark clouds.  
“Want me to fix that?” Logan startled and stared at him.  
“That is a feat included in your capabilities?” His friend shrugged.  
“It should be. We can try it out when we get home.”  
Patton came up behind them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.  
“Hiya, kiddos! Sorry to leave you waiting!” Virgil laughed and bumped his head against Patton’s.  
“It’s no big, Pat. Let’s go deal with this weather.”  
“Huh? What about the weather?”  
~~  
Logan wished he had his journal with him. Virgil was standing in an open field, the rising wind whipping through his hair and making his jacket flap wildly about. Tiny bolts of light were arcing between his outstretched fingertips, illuminating his face in brief flashes. Something fizzed through Logan’s gut.  
Virgil Stewart looked ethereal, and all Logan could do was watch in awe.  
~~  
Patton was watching too. Not his brother, of course, he’d seen Virgil perform magic many times before. No, he was watching his friend. It was so obvious to him that Logan was interested in Virgil, but how to get him to admit it? Both boys were so dense. Weeks earlier Virgil had started to act strangely around their friend, and it didn’t take long for Patton to figure out why. His brother had a crush, and didn’t realize it was mutual.  
Well. Logan might not believe in luck, but he lucked out on a friend like Patton. He would get his brother and his best friend together if it was the last thing he did.  
~~  
“LoLo! Can you help me get this box down?” Patton’s voice trilled from upstairs, and Logan set his book down with a sigh. Virgil smirked up at him.  
“Is he not capable of retrieving the box on his own? I was under the impression that he can wield faerie magic for such simple things without thinking about it.”  
“The box might have iron in it, or something. Dunno what he’d want with a box of iron.” Logan stood and stretched. He hadn’t realized how long he had been sitting. His shirt rode up and Virgil made a small, strangled noise before standing and darting upstairs. “Let’s see what’s up!”  
Logan followed at a more sedate pace, smiling at his friend’s retreating back. Summer break had begun, and, as the years before it, he spent most of his time with the Stewart-Ettercop household. The odd feeling in his stomach was a near constant presence, and sometimes it even spread to his chest whenever Virgil said or did something.  
It was harder to journal, so he saved up the moments he felt in his head to write down later. The fizzing made him think of the lifting drinks in Patton’s favorite movie, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Maybe being around the two magical boys would make him able to fly?  
He shook his head to clear it of that fanciful notion. Logan was a human of science, and science had no room for fantasy. Not even fantasies about waking up next to Virgil in the morning or holding his hand or-  
“Thanks for being willing to help, you two!” Patton was smiling at them from the open door of the closet. “The box is a little high, and I think it might have a charm on it to keep me from using magic.”  
Logan stepped forward to view the box to which Patton was referring, just as Virgil did the same. He felt a shove on his back, and without warning, he and Virgil were shut in the closet. There was a flash of magic outside the door, and then the sound of Patton’s footsteps as he walked away, humming as he went.  
“I do not think your brother truly wanted a box.” Virgil snorted at his statement.  
“Probably just a prank, L. At least the closets here are big. And lit.” The boy shrugged, a tiny hint of pink showing on his cheeks. “Small mercies?”  
“Might you be able to use magic to free us?” Something stabbed Logan’s gut as Virgil seemed to shrink into himself. He didn’t hesitate to continue speaking. “Not that I am in any way objecting to the current situation. I enjoy your company in any capacity.” Something flashed briefly across Virgil’s face.  
“Yeah, I- I’ll try.” He held a hand up and concentrated on the door for a few moments. “Ugh. No good, Pat did something to keep me from opening it.”  
“In that case, perhaps we should find some comfort in this predicament.” Logan grabbed a pillow from a shelf and dropped it on the floor before taking a seat.  
“Oh. Good plan.” Virgil looked around, but there were no more pillows.  
“I would not object if you wanted to sit on my lap, Virgil. It would be more comfortable than the floor,” Logan stated. He then held his breath. Maybe this was the opportunity to speak with his friend about the feeling in his gut.  
Virgil flushed a bright red, but sat down when Logan nodded in encouragement. “Thanks.”  
~~  
They sat in silence for a time, each ruminating on their own thoughts.  
“Virgil?” Logan looked down at the top of his head. When had his friend gotten so short?  
“Yeah, L?” Virgil leaned back into Logan’s chest, and Logan wondered if the pounding of his heart was loud enough to hear.  
“May I,” he paused, apprehensive about the answer Virgil might give. “May I kiss you?”  
The boy in his arms stiffened before scrambling away and twisting around, anger coloring his cheeks in bright spots.  
“Is this a joke?” His words were hissed, and his eyes were searching Logan’s face. “Did Patton put you up to this?”  
Logan was confused. Anger had not been a response he had calculated. Disgust, perhaps, or maybe incredulity, but not anger.  
“No? I asked of my own accord, in congruence to feelings I have had for years.” He looked down at the floor, and then back to meet Virgil’s eyes. “My apologies if I have offended you, perhaps I should have let the matter be.”  
He almost yelped when Virgil surged forwards, but the feeling of soft lips on his made him melt.  
Logan Sanders considered himself a man of science, but luck was real, and he was so, so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out my Tumblr @we-are-fam-ily
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!


End file.
